


To Love and Confidence

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, M/M, Poetry, Public Display of Affection, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Short poem inspired by something lovely I saw on the train





	To Love and Confidence

Two men are holding hands on the train

And

I don’t want to stare

But

It makes me so happy to see

And

I want that image in my sight as long as possible

But

They can’t know I’m a friend, delighting in their love and confidence

Not

An enemy of joy

And

Besides

They deserve their privacy

And

I want to act like it’s completely unremarkable

Because

I want it to be completely unremarkable

And

I hope

Someday

To hold hands with another man, on the train with love and confidence

 

With a quick peck on the cheek, one of the men departs and I just stop myself from standing and applauding

Just.


End file.
